Dalton
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Personality Dalton is a brave warrior and a man who cares for the people of Drum Island and in return the people of Drum have learnt to trust him. As the new king of SakuraKingom, the form Drum Island, he lives a simple and humble life. He refuses to live in the castle, preferring to live amongst the common people of Drum Island even though Dr. Kureha has offered him a room. Relationships Friends He is on good terms with Dr. Kureha, whom she approves of as the king of Drum, but treats him with disrespect. He displays no grudge nor protest against her for her actions and in contrast he seems to respect her for her role in the events of Wapol's ultimate defeat. The two remain on friendly terms, being that of two good friends and whereas Wapol disliked her for being a rogue Doctor, he in quite content with allowing her to do as she pleases. Dalton also has a sound view of Chopper, whom he views with the highest respect having saved the kingdom of Drum. He keeps an eye out for Dr. Kureha's "son" and was the first to tell her when Chopper gained a bounty. He has respect also for Princess Vivi, whom amazed him as a child. It was her that first made him criticise his own king, Wapol. He compared her against her and noted how even at her young age she was fully aware of her political status and how one minor incident could have descended to something much worst. He was even more amazed by her actions with the Straw Hat Pirates on Drum and how one such as her would ally herself with pirates such as them. Enemies Dalton was the humble servant of Kingdom Wapol, who orginally obeyed the orders of his King through loyalty. Dalton however, unlike other members of the Kingdom minsters, had a concience and once he was encouraged by Hiruluk's actions, refused to be Wapol's obediant guard any longer. After Wapol fled Drum Island, Dalton harboured a deep hatred for his former King and refused to allow him to allow Drum to become as it was before his departure. Abillities and Powers Devil Fruit He has eaten the Devil Fruit known as the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (ウシウシの実 モデル野牛(バイソン) Cow Cow Fruit, Model Bison) which gives him the ability to transform into a bison and into a half human/half bison form that resembles a minotaur. In full-bison form, his quadrapedal bovine state allow him to run at a much higher speed than his default human state, making it ideal for transportation; while his Hybrid form is primarily utilized for combat. His Zoan forms are extremely powerful, being able to stop Chopper's Heavy point in just his hybrid form. Still, he wasn't strong enough to subdue Wapol and his primary subordinates. In the English anime the fruit is called the "Ox Ox Fruit" and the animal he turns to is an Ox. History Past Dalton used to be a guard who served under King Wapol, but he was opposed to Wapol's treatment of his subjects. He was seen with Wapol in Mariejois in a meeting with Princess Nefertari Vivi's father. He was inspired to rebel by Hiruluk. After seeing Hirluk's noble sacrifice, he turned against Wapol, but was subdued and thrown in prison, constantly mocked by Wapol and his henchmen, Chess and Kuromarimo. After Wapol abandoned his kingdom when Blackbeard invaded, Dalton took charge and kept the island from falling into disarray, soon gaining the trust of the people. Present Time When Monkey D. Luffy and his crew came to Drum Island in search of a doctor to cure Nami of her illness during the mission to get Princess Nefertari Vivi to Arabasta Kingdom, they encountered Dalton and some men who thought they were there to rob the island. When asked about a doctor, the only one who could heal Nami was a witch named Dr. Kureha. Even after Wapol returned and once again subdued him, the people and even the top 20 doctors continued to help out Dalton. He was later seriously wounded by Wapol because he defended the townsfolk from arrows launched by one of Wapol's bodyguards. And he in turn then, even almost going to extreme measures such as planning to blow up Wapol's castle. Luckily, Luffy defeated Wapol and knocked him off the island, after which the people of Drum elected Dalton as their new king and renamed the island, Sakura Kingdom (inspired from the special chemical created by Hilruk, which turned the snow pink). Curent Event(Spoiler) He appears later in chapter 440, where he shows doctor Kureha the new bounties of the Straw Hat Pirates. First Appearance: Chapter 132; Episode 79 Trivia *Dalton has a habit of mentioning things that has absolutely nothing with the subject he is speking of, such as mentioning that Gyasta is a fine place for skating when naming it's location for Usopp and Vivi. Category: Devil Fruit Users Category: Male Category: Human Category: Grand Line Characters